Mismatched
by just drifting
Summary: I felt of pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked back at my reflection; someone else had joined me in the picture now, his presence bringing new life to the once dull, melancholy scene. AH A/J with others


**Summary: A broken and battered Alice is forced to watch as all her friends find their soulmates, their one true loves. Will she ever find hers? And will his love be enough to save her from herself? ALL HUMAN. CANNON PAIRING**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. No copyright infringment intended.**

I stared at my pale reflection in my mirror, purposefully picking out all the faults in my tiny body. My blue eyes seemed flat and lifeless; bloodshot from the day's crying. They seemed a little too large for my small face, the large orbs staring frightened back at me.

My short black hair didn't quite match the blue of my eyes, making me look like some little freak. Some may say exotic, I just say weird. It fell limply in a tangle rather than its usual spikes; I hadn't gone to any effort on my appearance today, it would just be useless anyways.

The track-suit and large shirt I wore as pajamas hung loosely on my petite frame; the shirt billowing down around my knees and the pants dragging on the floor.

My mismatched socks – one a plain pink and the other polka-dots – stood out; making me seem even stranger than usual.

Usually I wouldn't dream of wearing such a pathetic and embarrassing outfit. But today was different. The anniversary of my parent's death. The death that was all my fault. I hadn't even put any make-up on this morning; something I never went without. Today was not a day to parade the mask I had hidden so well behind; it was a day to let that mask fall.

A stared at my pathetic reflection in disgust. This was who I truly was; a broken girl with a broken body to match. Usually, I'd cover myself in make-up and wear pretty clothes for the world, so that they wouldn't know what I was like inside; the turmoil of emotion too great for a normal person to bear.

I heard something move behind me but I didn't turn, somewhat afraid that if I let my gaze drift from my broken body, it would fall to pieces around me. But maybe that would be better; remove the burden I brought to my friends and family, relieve my never ending pain and serve the sentence that was due.

Willing to let go, to end the pain, I closed my eyes and held them there. I waited for something to happen but of course nothing did – that would be too nice. Maybe that was my curse, to live out this life in pain and sorrow. A fitting torture.

I tried to block out everything around me; every sound, every movement, every thought. And for just one moment, I was at peace.

I felt of pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, overlapping as they tried to get a hold on my thin form. I smiled and leaned into the tight embrace; I knew and welcomed these arms. They were my home base, my safeguard. They gave me the strength I needed to get through the day and the comfort to sleep through the night.

His fingers brushed up and down my face tenderly and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked back at my reflection; someone else had joined me in the picture now, his presence bringing new life to the once dull, melancholy scene.

"Ready to come to bed, Ali?" he asked. Just the sound of his voice lighted the darkest cavern in the dead and broken heart. I nodded, unable to speak and followed as he slowly took my hand and led me away from the mirror and to our bedroom.

Yeah, a heart that wasn't nearly so broken thanks to him. A light in the never ending darkness of my life. My savoir from the pits of my own personal hell. My home and my life. My soul mate, my Jasper.

**A/N: What did you think? I'm afraid I'm not going to update this until I've finished Love of A Friend and got another chapter out for In Another Life which may be 3-4 for weeks what with me and my procrastination. But I do like this story and want to write it so bare with me please. **

**And one more thing; Should it be Edward Brandon (cause the stories mainly about Alice) or Alice Masen. I don't know, you decide :D**

**Elsa**


End file.
